Prior rear steering control systems for motor vehicles position the rear wheels primarily in relation to the front wheel steering angle. When the front wheel steering angle is relatively small, it is assumed that parking maneuverability is not critical and the rear wheels are steered in-phase with the front wheels to provide improved stability at cruising speeds. When the front wheel steering angle is relatively large, it is assumed that parking maneuverability is more important and the rear wheels are steered out-of-phase with the front wheels. Some systems, while still controlling the rear steering in relation to the front steering, additionally vary the front/rear steering ratio as function of the vehicle speed.